drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Arlow Sharbaeyil
Email: dylanmurfet@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown/Black Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Amadicia Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History At the age of 11, Arlow was the perfect son that everyone hoped for. He didn't slack off on his chores, always did what he was told, and never argued with what his parents said. His father had been a Child of the Light for near 20 years now, and they had imprinted the sense of right and wrong in him, which he then passed down to his son, teaching him that he should always uphold the law and do what is right, no matter who he hurt. An example of his father's dedication to the Children was when he arrested Arlow's favourite uncle (mother's brother), who was always sat there and played the flute each time he visited, and handed him over to the Questioners for interrogation. Sadly, he didn't survive, and the Questioners announced that he died in the name of the Light. Arlow's mother disagreed with her brother being a Darkfriend, but his father wouldn't listen to her, nor did he admit that he was wrong when her brother died. This lead to an argument that went on for hours, and ended with Arlow and his mother leaving Bellon and travelling to New Braem in Andor, where his grandmother lived. He stayed there until he was 17, and grew up to become a young man always ready with a laugh, but made sure his duty was carried out before he did anything else. He worked on the small ranch just outside of the town for a neighbour, taming and training horses that would eventually go to the Queen's Guard in Caemlyn. A month before he turned 18, he left New Braem and travelled back to Amadacia when he heard his father had died in a raid on a Darkfriend's camp. He was gifted with his father's armour and sword at the burial as well as his uncle's flute, which his father had kept, and a letter containing admission to the Children of the Light if he ever wished it. Arlow buried his father's armour, as a farewell to the man who had raised him. He kept the sword, even though he didn't know how to use it, and carried it with him as a reminder of his father, and the flute, which reminded him that even those who believe that they are right could be wrong. His mother fell sick not long after his grandmother died, and was seen to by a Wise Woman who said that she could do nothing to help her. The day after the Wise Woman came, an Aes Sedai rode in and stayed at the inn. Desperate, Arlow sought her aid, overcoming his reluctance to approach one he had been brought up to think of as a witch, and the Aes Sedai healed his mother. He stayed with his mother for a week after, and it seemed as if she was stronger than ever. Arlow felt that he owed the mysterious Aes Sedai, and that was when Arlow made his decision to join the Tower Guards of Tar Valon. Another reason was because he wanted to go in a different direction to what his father wished of him, supporting the Aes Sedai instead of opposing them. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios